A printing system is known in which a plurality of printing apparatuses are simultaneously operated in combination to increase printing productivity (i.e., print output per unit time). For example, a printing system disclosed in Patent Literature 1 (PTL 1) has a two-line configuration composed of two simplex printing apparatuses that selectively perform duplex printing and simplex printing on a continuous sheet or roll of printing material.